My Paradise
by CakeChann2011
Summary: A real life story for my friend Tayy3


My Paradise..

[A short story for two love birds~]

A regular Monday morning. Hectic. Time scrunched. School starting in thirty minutes. A regular Monday morning.

Her eyes searched frantically for her dark charcoal eyeliner. 3Oh!3 lyrics blared from the radio alarm sitting on her dark wood dresser. She quickly turned on her heels and dashed over to the bed, digging around in her bag and scrunching her face in frustration. She pulled out a small tan and pink silk zip up bag and pulled down the zipper. Her face lightened as she pulled out her eyeliner and hoped over towards the stand up mirror. She applied a bit of eyeliner and pulled away from the mirror, smiling at her reflection. Her deep brunette hair was flowing along the sides of her face. Her short bangs hanging beautifully above her eyes. She applied a pinch of light pink lip gloss and gave her reflection a bright white smile. She pulled on the bottom seems of her green hollister shirt and looked herself over once more. She wore a pair of loose fitting skinny jeans with a pair of green and white converse. A silver star necklace hung from her neck, gracing just past her collar bone. She picked up a small green bow from her night stand and clipped it in her hair as a finishing touch.

She picked up her blue and green shoulder bag as she raced out her bedroom door, her music still blaring. She threw her bag onto the front room couch and ran back into her room, slamming her hand down on her radio alarm to turn it off. In a matter of seconds she was back into the front room, panting. She plopped onto the couch and pulled out her small black Metro PCS. She slid open the phone and began a new text message to "Aaronnnn3". _Heyy Babe, Meet me in the Courtyard before class_. She watched as the message sent and slid her phone into her bag. She checked the time on the clock hanging on the wall and sighed. She sighed and pulled her bag over her shoulder, shouting her goodbyes to her mother and pushing open the screen door, grabbing her keys before shutting the door behind her. She rushed out to the bus stop just as the big yellow bus had pulled up to the corner. She stepped onto the bus and walked herself to an empty seat, pulling out her Ipod and searching through her songs. She put in the headphones and let her mind drift away as the bus made its way to the school.

Ten minutes later, the small framed girl made her off of the bus and through a crowd of teenagers towards the courtyard in which her boyfriend was supposed to meet her. She pushed through a crowd into their usual spot and pulled out her phone. She checked the messages; None. Her heart raced for a moment, her eyes searching the crowd. She took a deep breath and figured he was feeling sick and decided not to come to school. She smiled, concluding that as her reason. She slid open her phone and began another text to Aaron. _Hey Hun, You're not at school so I'm guessing You're sick. Get well soon love. Gtg. Love Ya._ She took a deep breath as the message sent. She slid her sleek black phone into her side pocket as the bell rang. Her eyes swam over the sea of students, Hoping to see Aaron somewhere lost within them. She stood outside her first period as long as she could. With a deep sigh, she turned on her heels and walked slowly into class as the final bell rang.

Class was as long and boring as usual. The teacher rambled on about the human body and it's immune system. Her soft hazel eyes slowly began to close, her head resting on the desk in front of her. Only moment's after relaxing she found herself jumping out of her seat. The teacher had slammed down a thick Biology book and was glaring down at her. "Miss Taylor, Head up or go to the office." The teacher set the book back down on the table and walked away, finishing her rant about the human body. Tayy leaned back in her chair, yawning. She pulled out her phone and checked the messages. Still none. She took a deep breath and looked at the board in which the teacher had a diagram of the human body pulled up. She sighed and took a deep breath. Her eyes lingered across the room as she thought of a few ideas as to why her boyfriend hadn't texted her back or showed up at school. Worst case scenario; He had found someone new. But after a whole year of happiness, Why would he want someone else. She tossed that idea out of her mind. The next one was that he had been in an accident. Her heart pounded against her chest as if it had been shocked by a bolt of electricity. She shot up in her seat and pulled out her phone.

Within moment's she had texted anyone out of school, asking them to go check on her boyfriend for her. She took a deep breath when she sent the message, trying to calm herself by saying over and over again that he was okay. Thirty minutes passed and class was over. No one had texted her back. She was the first out the door as usual, her feet moving fast as she searched for her boyfriend. She stopped by his class first, looking inside and all around. He was nowhere to be found. She felt herself going into a minor panic attack as she headed quickly towards World History. She threw herself into the room, tossing her bag into her seat and pulling out her phone. She quickly slid it open and began texting as fast as she could. _Omg!! He's not here!! He's not txting back! I'm freaking out here!! What if he's dead?!?! OMG!!!!! Tal!!! I need help!!!_ She slid her phone into her pocket and slid into her seat. She toyed with her phone for a moment as the final bell rang.

Her eyes shot down towards her phone as it began to vibrate. She checked the new message from Tal. _Lmfao. Tayy just calm down. I'm sure he's fine. Geez woman, You stress everything._ Tayy sighed and slid her phone open to reply. _I'm serious Tal. What if something bad happened? I mean he didn't text me back and I didn't see him today._ She laid her phone on her desk as she starred at the teacher showing a few slides of pictures from WWII. She sighed and checked her phone for another text. _Okay listen. Maybe he got sick last night. Don't worry about it. If you don't see him by lunch, call him._ Tayy thought about it and took a deep breath. _I guess you're right. But what if he doesn't answer? Then can I worry?_ She glanced up at her teacher as he walked by, glaring at the light coming from Tayy's phone. She quickly shoved her phone into her pocket and sighed. Once lunch came by she would call him multiple times. If he didn't answer, she'd fake sick to go to his house. She just hoped that he was okay. A few moments passed before she took out her phone to a new text. _Yes. If he doesn't answer, you can worry your little head. I've got to take a test so I'll ttyl_. Tayy sighed and laid her head down on her desk, staring at her phone for what seemed like a century.

The bell rang, signaling the end of Second period. Tayy picked herself up and drug her bag to her third period. All her energy had evaporated and left her exhausted. She had no will to even search for a boy she knew wasn't there. She slid into her desk in Algebra 2 and laid her head back down. She checked her texts. _Heyy Tayy. So thought I saw Aaron, but I don't think it was him. he was walking with some other girl. And I don't think Aaron would do that._ Tayy giggled at the text and slid it open to reply. _Lol, Tal, Srsly? He would never do that. Oh, How did you do on the test?_ She leaned back in her chair, stretching and waiting for the bell to ring. She yawned and closed her eyes for a moment. She felt her phone vibrate again and looked down at it. It was a text from Aaron. Her face lit up almost immediately as she checked the message. _Hi babe. Srry about not txting u all day. I slept in & just woke up. I cant txt tho. Im kinda busy. But once u get home txt me and ill come pick u up. love ya. l8r._ She took a deep breath and held the phone to her chest. He wasn't dead, nor was he sick. Just slept in. She smiled and laid her phone back on the desk as it began to go off again.

She checked the text message as the final bell rang. _I did OK. Not as good as I wished. But its cool. So did u get a hld of Aaron? Some chick was txting him last hour so he had to have been awake or something._ Tayy felt her heart burst inside her chest. She quickly forwarded the text from Aaron to Tal. She slammed her head down on the desk, her eyes watering. So it might have been true. He was texting another girl instead of her. Was he losing interest or something. Maybe he wanted sex. Her mind raced with these thoughts, her eyes leaking salty tears down her cheeks and onto her lap. She opened her eyes as her phone began to go off again. _Oh... Maybe he sent it earlier but your phone didn't get it till now. I'm sure there's a reason Tayy. Just ask him._ Tayy took a deep breath and slid open her phone. _I can try.. But what if he's bored with me.. bc I wont give him sex..._ She sent the text and created a new message. _Aaron.. when did u send that txt?_ She sent the message and looked up from her desk, rubbing her eyes and yawning to mask the fact that she had started to cry. The teacher was drawing out problems about matrices.

She looked down at her phone which had started buzzing on her desk. _Sorry babe, I can't talk right now. I'm a little busy. But I promise when u get home evrythng will be fine. _Tayy let out a soft sigh and laid her head back down. She let her eyes drift closed as she thought about what all could be going on. Maybe he was planning a surprise for her. Maybe he was getting her a gift. She smiled at these thoughts and listened to the teacher ramble on about the reason math was needed for life. She slept for the rest of the class period, dreaming about the possibilities of her boyfriend planning the perfect date. Her dreams were interrupted by the sound of the bell, signaling that lunch was starting. She lifted herself from the desk lazily and drug her feet towards the lunchroom. She clenched her phone in her hand and sighed as she got another text. She checked it, _Hey I'm picking u up at lunch._ It was a text from Aaron. Tayy's face lit up immediately. She dashed back into the classroom and grabbed her bag. She forced her way down the crowded hallway and towards the lunchroom to say bye to Tal and Kevin.

As she sped down the hallways her phone began going off again. She checked the new text message. _Heyy babe I'm here._ She skipped going to say goodbye. She could text them later. She pushed out the front doors and down towards the parking lot. She searched for Aaron's dad's car. After a moment of not seeing it, she sighed and sat on the front steps. She watched the path that lead from the main street to their school. After a few more moments of silence, she watched as Aaron drove into the school parking lot. Tayy raced down the steps and waited for him to stop the car before jumping inside and kissing his cheek quickly. "God I missed you Hunny." Aaron smiled and cupped her cheek in his hand. "You're so damn cute babe." He leaned in and kissed her lips softly. He pulled away and put the car in drive. "I've got a special suprise for you.." His voice trailed off as he drove away from the campus. Tayy giggled and leaned her back, listening to the soft music playing from his speakers.

She closed her eyes and listen to the music and the sound of the engine combining together. She took a deep breath and looked at Aaron as he pulled into the parking lot of a fancy Italian restaurant. Her eyes widened as her smile stretched from ear to ear. "Ohmigod babe!!" She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and pressed her lips to his after he had put the car in park. She pulled away a moment later and rushed out of the car, giddy. Aaron followed her calmly as she rushed into the restaurant. He took her hand in his and waited for the Waiter to find them a seat. A tall man with a weirdly shaved beard came up to the two and led them towards a small booth with flowers set in the middle. Tayy slid into the seat and watched as Aaron sat across from her. She felt her cheeks brighten as he placed his hand on top of hers. She looked up at him shyly and bit her lip as it curled up into a smile.

The resteraunt was decorated in beautiful shades of red, the smell of roses filled the entire area. Deep red candles with small roses designed in pink sat flickering on the window sills. The waiter came back a moment later with a notepad. He was wearing a deep red button up shirt with a light pink tie and black pants. "Anything to drink?" He asked with a monotone voice. Tayy looked up at the waiter and smiled. "I'd like an Ice Tea please." She looked back at Aaron and watched as his lips moved. "I'll have a coke." His eyes met with Tayy's as the waiter left. "Babe you look so beautiful. I'm sorry about not texting you earlier. I was planning this. I hope you like it. And after lunch, I have an even bigger surprise for you." Tayy giggled shyly as she watched Aaron's lips moving. "What could be better than spending the day with you, Dear?" She squeezed his hand tightly and felt her cheeks burning.

"You are babe. You're better than anything." Aaron intertwined his fingers with Tayy's. He smiled softly as he watched her cheeks turn a bright red. "Today is our day my love. Nothing else matters as long as I have you." Tayy looked away shyly, smiling and biting her lip again. "Oh, Aaron, You're making me blush." She gripped his hands tighter. "Good. You look so beautiful when you smile. And You're even cuter when you blush." He leaned across the table and cupped her cheek in his hand, pushing his lips against the corner of hers. His soft lips moved slowly from her lips to her ear. "I love you Taylor, More than you can ever imagine." He moved back to kiss her lips softly and sat back down, holding her hands once more. The waiter returned just as Tayy had stopped blushing and was looking at Aaron with delight. The waiter sat down their drinks and pulled out the notepad once more.

"Are you two ready to order?" The waiter asked as he looked at Tayy. "Uh, I'll have.. Uh... The Spaghetti please." The waiter nodded and looked at Aaron. "I'll have the same." He said, never taking his eyes off Tayy. The waiter nodded and took off towards the kitchen. "Aaron, This past year has been amazing. There's no one I'd rather be with. You're everything to me. Anything less would be a disappointment. I've never wanted any one more than I want you. Me and you are like perfect for eachother." She smiled and gripped his hands tighter. "I love you Aaron." She leaned in and kissed his hand. "I love you too Taylor." He smiled and looked at her with soft eyes. The waiter returned shortly with the order, the two lovebirds whispering sweet nothings into each others ear. They ate in silence, their eyes never leaving the others. Taylor was the first to finish her meal, watching as Aaron finished his.

Tayy grinned from ear to ear, her lightly shaded lips glowing under the candle light. Aaron took her by hand and lead her towards the counter where he paid for the food. He then pulled her out to his car, their lips meeting for a moment before he pulled open the door for her. "Thank you for dinner Aaron. Today has been nothing less than perfect." She leaned over and kissed his cheek softly, her hands holding his on the shift stick. Aaron smiled as he began to drive towards his house. "I want you to stay with me tonight Babe." He smiled softly and kissed her lips at the red light. Tayy giggled and nodded. "Of course Aaron." She intertwined her fingers with his and laid her head on his shoulder as he drove. Tonight would be a night of pure romance, no matter what happened. Taylor and Aaron soon arrived at his house, where he lead her up the stairs and into his room. 3


End file.
